


When You Love Someone

by zhuiling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Model Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuiling/pseuds/zhuiling
Summary: When you love someone, you'd do everything to make them yours... even if you consider doing your friend's dumbest idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveloey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloey/gifts).



> Hi! It's Rish and I'm dedicating this fic to my dear friend, Syaa ! (@flowerloey on twt, @bashfulwonwoo here) It's her birthday soon so you guys better greet her :P. This is a three-part fic! Enjoy :)

At twenty-six, Na Jaemin has a lot of regrets and one of those was leaving Lee Jeno hanging.

Jeno was a sweetheart. He'd put messages in Jaemin's locker, always reminding him to smile and saying that he was prettier when a big smile was painted on his face. He'd randomly send flowers and cards. He'd always cheer Jaemin up when he was feeling down.

It was truly a pity when Jaemin was forced to transfer to Seoul to study college before he could even tell Jeno his real feelings. To be completely honest, he was worried that Jeno would hold a grudge on him for leaving on a short notice. He emailed Jeno but after five years, Jaemin didn't receive anything in return.

He lost contact with everyone in Gyeonggi-do.

He figured that Jeno transferred to Macau as soon as he turned twenty-one to pursue his dream of becoming a model.

Jaemin would often check Jeno's social media accounts but he was too shy to send him a message. He thought that seeing Jeno happy was enough but he was wrong. Every time he saw Jeno with his so-called friends, he felt like there was an arrow piercing his heart. 

One specific photo from Instagram caught Jaemin's attention. Jeno and his friends were laughing. It was a candid shot and Jaemin found it pretty.

"I've never seen him smile like that before." Jaemin whispers.

He looks carefully at the photo and notices that one of the guys had his arms around Jeno's shoulders. He taps on it once to see if the person was tagged by Jeno and fortunately, he was.

"hendery? That's his username?" Jaemin asks himself and taps on the guy's username, hoping to find more information about him.

"From Macau. Oh, he's a model." 

Jaemin's eyebrows meet as he scrolls down Kunhang's feed. "He has so much pictures with Jeno! Argh!"

He turns off his cellphone in frustration and let sleep take over him that night.

~*~

"Na Jaemin! Wake up!" a loud voice screeches.

"Chenle, leave me alone." Jaemin grumbles.

"Jeno's home." Jisung says with no emotion and leaves Jaemin's room instantly, leaving Jaemin in shock.

"Oh God. Chenle, he's kidding right? Tell me he's kidding!" Jaemin panics and starts throwing his pillows at Chenle.

"Stop throwing pillows at me! God, did you really miss Jeno this much?" Chenle shouts at him, earning a glare from Jaemin.

"This is my chance to make him mine!"

Chenle shakes his head and looks at him in disbelief. "You really thought of that first, huh?"

"Zhong Chenle, it's Lee Jeno we're talking about here! I'll do everything to make him mine again!"

"Correction." a petite Chinese boy interferes. "He was never yours, Jaemin. You weren't in a relationship."

"Damn, Jun! You didn't have to attack him like that!" Donghyuck shouts from afar, runs to Renjun and places an arm over his shoulder.

"Fuck you both." Jaemin groans and covers his face with a pillow. "Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno."

"Whipped." Chenle comments.

"Disgusting." Jisung adds.

"Jaemin, how about we think about a concrete plan to make Jeno fall for you again?" Donghyuck suggests and sips from his glass of wine.

"Scare all his dates away." Renjun says and pours wine into his glass again.

Jaemin jumps out of bed and laughs. "Renjun, your mind!"

Renjun raises his eyebrow and scoffs. "You've got to be kidding me, Na. That's the dumbest idea I've ever thought of."

"Seems smart to me." Donghyuck chuckles.

"You two are idiots." Renjun mumbles and looks at both Donghyuck and Jaemin.

"Birds of the same feather flock together!"

Jaemin chortles and high fives Donghyuck, making Renjun and Jisung roll their eyes at them.

"So, what's the plan?" Jaemin asks with eagerness evident in his voice. He knew it was stupid but if he'd get Jeno, maybe it was worth it.

"Basically, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung and I spy on Jeno and see who his date is and give you details about them. You plan the next steps."

Jaemin groans. "I'm too dumb for this, Hyuck."

"But I'm Na Jaemin. I won't give up without a fight."

~*~

"His date tonight is someone named Xiao Dejun. He's a Chinese idol and a close friend of Jeno's best friend, Hendery. His number is xxxxxxxxxxx." Donghyuck informs Jaemin.

A big smile forms on Jaemin's face. "Thanks, Hyuck."

"This is going to be fun." He whispers, ends the call with Donghyuck and starts dialing Dejun's number. Fortunately, the latter immediately answers the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" 

"Is this Mr. Xiao Dejun?" Jaemin asks nervously.

"I am Xiao Dejun indeed." 

Jaemin bites his lower lip to suppress a smile. "I'm sorry but Jeno can't be with you tonight."

"Jeno? He said he was free though..." Dejun sighs in disappointment. "Did he say why?"

"We have an appointment scheduled tonight." Jaemin answers.

"Who is this, by the way?"

"I'd rather not say but thank you and have a good night, sir!"

Jaemin hangs up and cheers silently with a big smile on his face.

~*~

"Hen! Dejun cancelled on me! Damn, I already booked a fancy restaurant!" Jeno whines.

"Must be tragic, Jen." Hendery comments and stuffs popcorn in his mouth.

"This is the second time in a row!" Jeno scowls and sits beside Hendery who is currently watching a movie on their flat screen tv.

"Jen, do you have a crazy ex?"

Jeno faces his friend. "Why?"

"They might be behind this." Hendery shrugs.

"I don't even have an ex in general, dumbass."

"Right. Your single ass irritates me. Go away! I'm watching a movie!" Hendery groused as he attempted to push Jeno away.

Jeno left Hendery and lied down on his bed. Today was exhausting because he had numerous shoots and he thought that date with Dejun would've been a nice happy pill.

He turned on his phone and saw a notification from Instagram.

najaemin started following you.

"Na Jaemin? Nana?" Jeno's eyes widen when he realized who it is.

His first love.

He clicked on Jaemin's username and scrolled through the posts of the younger. His pictures were mostly with his friends and pictures of scenery.

"Oh my God. He hasn't changed. He still looks like the Nana I know!"

"Jeno." Someone from the sofa in front of him groans. "Stop talking to yourself."

"Jesus, Mark! Since when you were there?!" Jeno shouts in surprise.

Mark looks at him, totally unamused by his behavior. "Long enough to hear you fanboying over Na Jaemin."

Jeno felt all his blood rushing to his face.

"Mark, what did you tell him? He's as red as a tomato." Yangyang comments as soon as he sees Jeno.

"Why are you all here?" Jeno shrieks and covers his face with a pillow.

"I may or may have not invited the gang to witness your misery." Hendery beams and Jeno throws a pillow at him.

"I hate you, Hen!"

Hendery cackles. "Love you too, Jen!"

"Sappy." Mark remarks.

"So, Jen... Na Jaemin, huh?" Yangyang wiggles his eyebrows.

Jeno raises his middle finger at him, making everyone except Mark laugh. Mark was just...bored and hungry for sleep.

Maybe inviting all the boys tonight wasn't such a bad idea.

~*~

"Psst. Chenle." Donghyuck calls the boy in front of him but the latter doesn't seem to hear him and is too busy admiring the sleeping Park Jisung. 

"Chenle!" Donghyuck calls him again, this time louder.

Chenle finally notices him and walks closer to him, curious about what the older boy would say.

Donghyuck motions him to come closer and he does so. 

"I got Jeno's number." Donghyuck whispers in the younger's ear. 

"No way." 

Donghyuck moves away and smiles. "I have sources."

"Like?"

"His personal photographer and friend, Mark Lee. We were friends in high school."

"Cool." Chenle responds.

"So I was thinking... we should give Jeno's number to Jaemin for the third date he's ruining."

Chenle chuckles softly. "You're evil."

"Apparently, according to Mark, ever since Jeno found Jaemin's Instagram account a week ago, he's been pining over Jaemin. So basically, Jeno still likes Jaemin after five years!"

"Why didn't they contact each other then?"

"Because they're both stupid." Renjun interjects and lets out a lazy smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaemin asks as soon as he enters the living room.

Donghyuck winks at Chenle and clears his throat. "Jaem, we got the info of Jeno's next date."

Jaemin's eyes sparkle and he beams. "Tell me about it."

"His name is Mark Lee, a close friend of Jeno. His number is xxxxxxxxxxx."

~*~ 

An unknown number has been calling me for five minutes straight now! It's annoying!" Jeno complains and rejects the call for the nth time.

"Answer it then." Hendery replies and put his headphones on.

The unknown number flashes on the screen of Jeno's phone again and this time, he answers it.

"Who the--" 

"Hello?" He is cut by a sweet, familiar voice. Jeno swore that he has heard this voice before.

"Is this Mark Lee?"

"Sorry. I think you have the wrong number." Jeno scratches the back of his head and starts drinking the glass of water beside him.

"You aren't Mark Lee? Lee Jeno's date for tonight?" Jeno accidentally chokes on the water he was drinking when he hears his name.

"Oh God, Mr. Lee... Are you okay?" The person on the other side of the line asks worriedly.

"Why would I go on a date with Mark?" Jeno coughs and laughs heartily. 

"Holy shit. You really aren't Mark."

"Nice to meet you, princess. I'm another Lee. Hi, I'm Lee Jeno."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na Jaemin was supposed to cancel Lee Jeno's third date but all his plans go downhill when his friends give him Jeno's number instead of the older's supposed date.

Na Jaemin almost dropped his phone when he heard the person on the other side of the line say his name.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Jeno asks. "Pretty sure I've heard your voice before."

"Jeno." Jaemin whispers. "Lee Jeno."

"Na Jaemin?" Jeno exclaims, surprise evident in his voice.

Tears start falling from Jaemin's eyes but it wasn't tears of sadness. It was tears of glee. He missed hearing Jeno's voice.

"Oh God, Jaemin. It really is you. How did you get my number?" 

"Jeno." Jaemin whispers again.

"Are you crying? Shhh... Stop crying."

"It's been so long, Nono." Jaemin sniffles and forces a smile.

"It's been a long time since we last talked, Nana." Jeno laughs momentarily. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, Nono. Uhm, can I still call you that?"

Jeno giggles. "Of course, Nana!"

"We should totally meet up sometime!" Jeno suggests.

Jaemin and Jeno talked for hours, both catching up on each other. They both apologized for not trying to contact each other for five years and promised to meet up soon.

Jeno yawns. "Maybe I missed you, Jaem."

"I missed you too, I guess. You should sleep, you must be tired Jen."

"One last question, Jaem."

"Hmm?"

"Did you call Mark to try to cancel our date?"

Jaemin coughs. "U-uh..."

"So you're the person behind my cancelled dates!" Jeno lets out an amused laugh.

"Are you mad?" Jaemin asks nervously. 

"Maybe I was mad... for a while since I exerted effort on those two dates but I kinda realized that I should just wait for that right one to come." Jeno yawns again.

"Good night, Jaem. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Good night, Jeno. Sweet dreams."

For the first time in a long time, Jaemin slept with a happy heart.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lots of phone calls, meet ups and cuddle sessions with Jaemin, Jeno decides to ask Jaemin to be his boyfriend in the cutest way possible.

6 months later.

"Jeno!" Hendery screams. "I almost dropped it!"

Jeno glares at his best friend and Hendery smiles awkwardly. "Sorry. Hehe."

Jeno was cleaning his penthouse with the help of his friends since Jaemin was coming over.

He decided to ask the younger to be his boyfriend tonight. He worked on a painting of Jaemin for three months which has the words "Will you be my boyfriend?" written on the back.

Jeno knew that Jaemin didn't exactly like extravagant things. He sees the beauty in everything, even in the simplest things.

"Your house is so messy." Yangyang complains and wipes his sweat on his forehead.

"You ruined my sleep. You better pay me for this." Mark glowers at Jeno.

"Mr. Lee, a guest has arrived." A maid informs Jeno. 

"Let him in."

Mark, Yangyang and Hendery immediately runs to Jeno's spare room.

"Oh wow, your place is neat." Jaemin comments as soon as he enters Jeno's penthouse.

Jeno smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "You look nice."

"Thank you."

Jaemin faces Jeno. "So... Chef Lee, what did you prepare for dinner?"

"I made ramen." 

It's the first time Jeno cooked for Jaemin and the younger would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by Jeno's cooking skills.

"Oohh.. What kind?"

Jaemin sits down on the chair Jeno pulled for him. "Look carefully. I'll serve it to you."

Jeno walks to the kitchen and carefully carries the tray with two bowls of ramen that he prepared.

"Are you alright? That seems heavy... Can I help?" Jaemin says, his voice laced with concern.

Jeno shakes his head and places the tray on the table. Jaemin put out his phone and started taking a video of the older serving the ramen.

"Enjoy the food." 

"Jeno, this looks amazing! It's miso ramen!" Jaemin exclaims.

Jaemin ends the video, puts his hands together and slightly bows. "Thank you for the food!"

Jeno giggles and starts eating as well. They both eat in silence.

Jeno finished the food first and he patiently waits for Jaemin to finish.

"I'll wash the dishes." Jaemin offers.

"You're a guest, Jaem. I can wash the dishes later. Just enjoy and feel at home."

Jeno puts their bowls in the sink. He instantly follows Jaemin who is currently staring at Jeno's wall of achievements.

"Jeno, this is amazing."

"Thank you."

Jaemin notices an easel covered in black cloth on the right side of the wall. "Jen, what is this?"

Jeno grins. "Why don't you remove the black cloth?"

Jaemin removes it and he stares in awe when he sees a painting of him. It was a painting of his icon on Instagram when Jeno first saw his account. It looked exactly like it.

"Jeno... this is more amazing!" Jaemin declares.

"Turn the easel around, Jaem." 

Jaemin does as he's told and he sees the words "Will you be my boyfriend?" written in small letters.

The younger puts his hand over his mouth and tears of joy starts to fall down his cheeks.

He runs to Jeno and wraps his arms around the olders' waist. "Yes, Lee Jeno. I'll be your boyfriend."

Jeno pulls away for a bit, cup's Jaemin's face and wipes the younger's tears with his thumbs. "I love you."

The older takes a small box out of his pocket and smiles at the latter.

"Lee Jen--"

"Shh. I won't propose, don't worry."

Jeno slowly opens the box containing one silver ring.

"If you noticed earlier, I was already wearing mine." Jeno lets out a small laugh, takes the ring out of the box and slowly puts it on Jaemin's ring finger. "This is a promise that I'll always be there for you. Under any circumstance, I will not leave you because I love you. Of course, there will be trials in our relationship but I believe if faith can move mountains, love can too."

Jeno closes his eyes, leans in and plants a long, passionate kiss on the younger's lips.

When you love someone, you really do things you don't expect to do but that's it.

We all do crazy things for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And that concludes this fic! Please do leave a kudos if you enjoyed it ^____^ Follow me on Twitter (@jenopathy & @jnjaem) for more ! <3


End file.
